Whouffaldi One-Shots
by WhouffleGurl.02
Summary: A bunch of random whouffaldi (12XClara) one-shots piled up together. Rated T just in case of fluffy future one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**It's short, and I'm not very sure if it could be called Whouffaldi too strongly, but I think there's a sweet treat in store for you.**

**Souffles :3 **

**Enjoy, my fellow whoufflepuffs.**

Clara let out a shout of triumph when she pulled a souffle from the oven…and saw that the souffle was perfect. She set it on the counter and ran over to the phone, dialing the Doctor's number.

"Hello?" the voice sounded sleepy and rough, and Clara couldn't stop her giggling. "Clara, is that you?"

"Yes! I finally did it!"

"Finally did what?"

"I finally made a souffle!"

"You do that all the time." Clara rolled her eyes at his words. He must really be tired if he hadn't caught on yet.

"It's a perfect souffle!" she yelled into the phone, hearing the clatter on the other end. The Doctor must've dropped his phone and jumped back. She did have a loud voice.

"Clara!" the Doctor scolded, after picking up the phone.

"Sorry? Anyways, it doesn't matter. Come over here, now!"

"Why?"

"Perfect Souffle. Rare occasion. Come now." she ordered in her most 'I am the boss' tone and heard him scrambling with the TARDIS's controls. She clicked the _end_ button and set the phone down on its charger. She walked over to her souffle and felt all giggly again.

"Perfection, perfection! I have made a perrrfect souffléeeee!" Clara sang, whipping out two plates from the cupboard and setting them on the counter, along with forks. She twirled a couple of times, the success going to her head.

She caught sight of herself in the full-length mirror across the kitchen, and shuddered. Her hair was an absolute mess, and her apron and dress were completely covered in flour and eggs. Clara ran down to her bedroom and tore off her clothing, grabbing a brightly colored dress to reflect her mood. She pulled it on and slipped into her fluffy-on-the-inside boots and brushed her hair. She heard the TARDIS coming into existence in the living room/kitchen and ran out there.

"Doctor!" she called a millisecond before he opened the doors, dressed in a clumsily put on suit.

"I'm here, I'm here." he muttered. Clara frowned at him briefly, but skipped over to the souffle, and picked it up with her oven mitts, and turned to show him.

"Wow." his eyes widened at the sight of it and he sniffed the air. "Smells good. Looks good."

"Is good." Clara replied, and swiftly put the souffle on the table. She spooned out some souffle onto their plates and handed him a plate and a fork. He went over to the table and sat, waiting for her to sit before he tasted it.

"Go ahead, then." Clara nodded towards his serving of souffle as she sat down.

"You made it. You should try it first." He smiled.

"You're just scared it'll kill you." she teased. He shrugged. "Fine then." she brought the forkful of souffle to her mouth and tried it. When her face brightened with joy, the Doctor took some and ate it. He smiled.

"Good souffle."

"Brilliant souffle." Clara nodded.

"Souffle girl." he laughed, taking another bite.

His words secondarily made Clara stiffen up in shock. This was the first time he'd spoken those words in this body, even after eight months of her seeing him in this one. She gathered up her courage and returned an old nickname.

"Clever boy."

He looked up at her, in the middle of putting another forkful into his mouth, so he was staring at her with his jaw open. His face showed shock, and so she just leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, taking his almost empty plate away from him. She went over to the sink and started washing their plates. Once she'd washed them and her fork, she turned and crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows at him.  
He was still staring into the distance, still in shock. His fork was in his hand, which was resting on the table.

"I'm going to need that fork back."

**Don't actually have too many ideas for Whouffaldi Oneshots and stuff like that, so whatever whouffaldi I post will probably be thought up at random. Hope that's okay. :) if you have any ideas you'd like me to do, go ahead and let me know.**


	2. update

OKAY I AM SORRY

I am working on whouffladi, I promise! I have a ton of one shots for them finishes and waiting, but my computer had to do a factory reset and I saved the one shots, but cannot seem to connect to the internet. Once that problem is solved, I will put up the whouffaldi, I promise!

I am also currently working on another project, currently called Smith and Oswald...the title will Probably be changed later. Anyways, I have souffez in there, no sign of 12. Sorry guys. It doesn't even revolve around the love anyway, it has a completely awesome storyline. But yes, it does have whouffle and I will post that as soon as I can.

Once again, I'm really sorry!

~WG2


End file.
